


Introduction

by JennywiseOfficial



Series: Don’t Judge a Clown by it’s Cover [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aurora/Cruz, Best Friends, It (2017) - Freeform, Pennywise/Jennywise, Valerie/Justin, clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennywiseOfficial/pseuds/JennywiseOfficial
Summary: Aurora has always been an introvert. She also loved scary things, and of course, Pennywise. What happens when Aurora actually MEETS Pennywise...?
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Don’t Judge a Clown by it’s Cover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580299





	Introduction

Aurora has always been an introvert, but she still had a fair amount of friends. First off, there was Caitlyn; she was kind, (most of the time) funny, and of course, bossy. She and Aurora were best friends. There was also Madison, she didn’t see Aurora much. She was Aurora’s favorite friend. She was nice, funny, and generous. And of course, there was Cruz. Aurora had a crush on Cruz, but Caitlyn was the only one who knew. You see, Aurora downloaded an app that lets you take a quiz to see if your crush likes you. The result for Cruz came out %100. There was also a share button for the results. Aurora chose not to share. But mysteriously one morning, it automatically sent the results to Caitlyn. Aurora wasn’t really embarrassed, so she left it alone. Now, the most important part of all; Aurora absolutely LOVED clowns and horror movies. But her favorite movie of all was IT. Caitlyn was afraid of clowns, so Aurora couldn’t really talk about it to her. Cruz wasn’t allowed to see the movie. One day, Aurora was riding on her scooter to Caitlyn’s house, which was just down the street, a clown was sitting there next to the sewer, looking depressed. Aurora stared at it because it wasn’t facing her. But then, the clown turned around to see a child on a scooter staring at him.


End file.
